


Trust Me

by LunaIssabella



Series: Bill Bubblé [10]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AuCantante, Bill Bubblé AU, Bill cantante AU, BillCantante, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: ''Bill que no lo ha perdido de vista sabe los pensamientos que atormentan a su Pino y sonríe ampliamente. Es el momento de empezar la verdadera función.''------------------------------Gravity FallsAUBillDip





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> El preludio del final. Espero lo disfruten
> 
> Este OS pertenece al AU de:
> 
> You Belong to Me
> 
> In My Head
> 
> Jealous
> 
> Sway With Me
> 
> Hysteria
> 
> Feeling Good
> 
> Mad Hatter
> 
> I Put a Spell on You
> 
> Sleepless

**Trust Me**

_Así que confía en mí, confía en mí, querido_

_Soy tan sincero, no hay necesidad de llorar_

_Confía en mí, confía en mí, hazlo cariño_

_Como yo confío en ti._

_Peleas y te rehúsas_

_Sabes que no te puedes esconder_

_Eres malo, pequeño amor. Y eres mío._

**Trust Me – Marc Senter from The Devil's Carnival**

 

Dipper respire hondo varias veces sin atreverse a atravesar las puertas del hotel. Había evitado ese día por demasiado tiempo y no podía seguir dándole largas. Él y Mabel necesitaban el dinero pero no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria de permanecer allí, no luego de saber lo que se supone no debía saber sin embargo sus necesidades están por encima de sus deseos.

Entra casi arrastrando sus pies para ir a fichar y cambiarse antes de empezar su trabajo en la barra del bar.

Mabel cuyo puesto esta noche es en la recepción lo mira suspirando con pesar. No sabe lo que le pasa a su hermano y este se había negado a decirle algo por lo que no lo forzará; sólo espera que no sea nada muy grave.

Una vez listo Dipper toma su lugar para darle inicio a la noche. Poco a poco el bar se va llenando con los huéspedes nocturnos y el empieza a moverse entre las mesas tomando órdenes y sirviendo. En algún punto de la noche el presentador de siempre sale al escenario para dar inicio al acto de esa noche.

* * *

 

Bill supo que Dipper había llegado en el momento exacto en que puso un pie dentro del hotel pero se contuvo lo justo de ir tras él. Habían sido las dos semanas más eternas de su larga vida y las más frustrantes. Cada vez que visitaba a Dipper por la noche el joven estaba despierto y cuando seguramente caía en un sueño profundo no estaba allí para entrar en su mente; pero esa vez no se le iba a escapar.

Lo observa ir a alistarse y camina hacia el bar para ir al escenario antes de que alguien llegase. No le importa lo que tenga que hacer para tener a Dipper en su poder, ni siquiera usar su último recurso.

—Hoy serás mío para siempre Pino —dice para sí mismo mirando con ojos brillantes a través del telón esperando el momento justo de desplegar su último recurso.

—Damas y Caballeros, bienvenidos una vez más —la voz del presentador llena el salón—, esperemos que sus bebidas estén frescas pues el ambiente se calentará con su cantante preferido.

Algunos vitoreos por parte del público femenino le hacen reír mientras camina fuera del escenario.

—Con ustedes Bill Cipher.

El bar se llena de aplausos mientras las luces bajan hasta crear un ambiente enigmático y ligeramente inquietante. El telón se abre y Bill sale al escenario vestido como siempre con una amplia y peligrosa sonrisa perfilando sus labios. El lugar se llena de suspiros anhelantes al verle caminar por el escenario hasta alcanzar el micrófono.

Bill sondea a todo el público hasta encontrar la tan conocida figura de su Pino. Le ve tensarse y estremecerse al sentir sus ojos sobre su persona. Dipper se gira despacio alzando la vista hacia él hasta que sus ojos se encuentran quedándose estancados los unos en los otros como dos pedazos de imán.

—Esta noche, mi querido público, es muy especial —dice el hombre ensanchando su sonrisa mientras la música empieza a sonar llenando el lugar. La audiencia presente se remueve un poco mirándose unos a otros pues no están acostumbrados a la melodía sin embargo al mirar de nuevo a Bill sus cuerpos empiezan a relajarse.

Bill empieza a cantar tomando el micrófono de su soporte paseando por la tarima sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Dipper.

— **So trust me, trust me, darling dear** —la voz suave y seductora le envuelve haciéndole estremecer.

Haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que es posible Dipper cierra sus ojos con fuerza y se gira. Respira hondo pasando saliva y abre los ojos nuevamente resuelto. Al diablo con su trabajo, está seguro de que en algún lado podrá encontrar algo mejor para ayudar a Mabel; lo que fuera pero debe salir de ahí de inmediato o no podría mantenerse en control por más tiempo.

No puede permanecer en la misma habitación con Bill, no más. No sabe que le ha hecho Bill pero le cuesta luchar contra la necesidad de girarse y correr hacia él, la ardiente necesidad de lanzarse a sus brazos y…. y… ¡No! Grita su mente. Sacude la cabeza y camina más rápido desesperado por alcanzar la salida.

Bill que no lo ha perdido de vista sabe los pensamientos que atormentan a su Pino y sonríe ampliamente. Es el momento de empezar la verdadera función. Aprieta con fuerza el micrófono y sus ojos pasan de su característico azul eléctrico a dorado mientras su voz parece volverse más profunda y oscura.

— **Babe, you're a hard game to catch.** **You fight and refuce** —empieza a bajar de la tarima mirando con ojos predadores a Dipper que de pronto se ha quedado paralizado.

Dipper respira tan lento como le es posible tratando de concentrarse pero es como si el mundo se hubiera desvanecido de la nada. No puede ver nada y a duras penas puede escuchar la música y la envolvente voz de Bill. Da vueltas sobre si mismo tratando de buscar a alguien, alguna silla, alguna mesa o la puerta de salida pero tratando de no mirar a Bill a toda costa cuya voz parece sobreponerse a la melodía y hacerse eco en el vacío que le rodea.

Bill se detiene a escasos centímetros de él, deja el micrófono a un lado pero no deja de cantar. Pasa un brazo por la cintura de su Pino y le hace dar la vuelta. Dipper cierra sus ojos con fuerza y baja la cabeza negándose a encontrarse con los feroces ojos dorados; Bill ríe entre dientes sin perder el ritmo y empieza a girar con él como si bailara al ritmo de la melodía.

— **You're bad Little love, and you're mine** —sostiene el mentón de Dipper con fuerza alzando su rostro y aprieta hasta que este abre los ojos que están empañados por las lágrimas que el gesto le provoca.

— **So don't cry, cry baby** —susurra inclinándose sobre él rozando sus labios con los propios arrancándole un suspiro involuntario—.  **How many kisses do you need?** —sonríe sin apartar sus ojos de los de Dipper que se relaja cada vez más en sus brazos—,  **One for your cheek** —su canto se va alentando despacio así como su improvisado baile.

Deja un beso en la frente de Dipper, otro en su mejilla y uno en su cuello donde posteriormente muerde con algo de fuerza arrancándole un gemido por el pequeño piquete de dolor. De pronto Dipper tiene la sensación de que el suelo bajo sus pies se abre y su cuerpo cae a una enorme masa de agua.

Jadea sintiendo sus pulmones llenarse de un líquido imaginario pero tan real que estos arden mientras el patalea tratando de escapar. Siente más que ver el cuerpo de Bill cerca de él y sus manos envolverse alrededor de su cuello cortando el paso del agua pero a la vez la salida del oxígeno cosa que dispara un dolor insoportable en sus pulmones y en todo su cuerpo. Patalea en busca de su liberación y de pronto todo se acaba.

La música se detiene y regresa a la realidad encontrándose a sí mismo apoyado contra la barra jadeando con desesperación en busca de aire. El público que parecía haberse sumido en un trance parece despertar también y aplaudir con poco ánimo por la confusión y Bill… Bill está en el escenario recibiendo los aplausos con reverencias pero mirándolo a él.

—¿Estás bien Dipper? —pregunta el bartender de ese día al verlo pálido y agitado.

Dipper lo mira con ojos desorbitados, la sensación de asfixia y los labios de Bill quemando su piel allí donde se posaron en carne viva como si hubiera pasado realmente. Vuelve a mirar a Bill sin comprender del todo lo que le había hecho y no desea saberlo.

Bill por su parte simplemente no puede creerlo.


End file.
